1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to holders and more specifically it relates to a toll pass holder. The toll pass holder consists of an adjustable hinged housing for an electronic toll pass in combination with suction cups to retain it in a removable manner to an interior surface of a windshield above a rear view mirror in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous holders have been provided in prior art For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,276 to Hernandez; U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,376 to Barel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,177 to Sy, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,768 to Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,912 to LeBoff et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,163 to Neugebauer all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.